First Time
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Shinobu is allowing Sakyo do what he wants, within reason, but tonight will be the first time and is a little weary. Beyblade Zero-G. Yaoi.


Sakyo x Shinobu

R

Shinobu has finally admitted that Sakyo is his boyfriend, accepting his 'mark' and now? Well, Sakyo wants something more from him.

They kissed and Sakyo began to unbutton the dark blonde's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders before moving his hands to his pants and pulled his belt off.

"Wait…" Shinobu pulled away and took his belt from him.

"Why? You said…" He pulled him back, making his drop the belt onto the floor; "That we could have sex,"

He blushed; "I just…"

"You trust me?" He asked and Shinobu looked at him.

"Yes, but it's… Strange," He admitted.

"Oh?" Sakyo moved his hand to caress his cheek, wanting to know more.

"I never thought I'd…" He trailed off for a moment, looking away from him and blushing; "I'd have sex with a guy,"

He grinned; "So you've never had it before?" Shinobu nodded slowly; "Good," He moved quickly to unzip him and pull down his trousers.

"Sakyo,"

"I'll be gentle," He assured him, pulling his trousers down, impatient to see Shinobu completely naked.

"Promise," He told him, trying not to think too much on what his lover was doing with his hands as he stepped out of his trousers and felt rather vulnerable; "_Promise me_,"

"Of course," Sakyo gently pushed him onto the bed, smiling at the other's blush but Shinobu tugged at his clothes now.

"Off,"

He grinned as he took off his own clothes, carelessly dropping them onto the floor before crawling over his lover, kissing him as he lubed up one finger and slipped it inside him.

"Ahhh," Shinobu cried out, not expecting that and tensed up.

Sakyo looked at him and moved to his ear; "Relax Shinobu. Just relax,"

"But it…" He began to argue.

"Trust me, the sensation lasts mere seconds," He assured him, who took a deep breath and tried to relax as much as possible.

Slowly Sakyo moved his finger in deeper and Shinobu gasped, taking another deep breath to try and relax again. Once he felt his lover was relaxed enough he slowly pulled out, only to put another finger inside.

"Ohhh…" Shinobu moaned softly, closing his eyes and trying not to move.

Sakyo grinned at him; "We haven't even started yet,"

"It this is you preparing me…" Shinobu looked at him, a blush crossing his cheeks; "I don't think I can last that long,"

"Oh you will," Sakyo assured him; "After all you can't be the only one to enjoy it all," He moved his fingers as he had done before, then slowly added another finger inside him.

He continued on until he felt Shinobu was stretched enough for him to enter, although the other was shuddering slightly and was trying not to let himself rub against Sakyo's hand, which had him grinning as he slipped his hand out and Shinobu whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Something else will take its place," He whispered the promise and moved himself into position, completely ready to take him.

"Mmm…" Shinobu moved his hips up to give him more access to him as Sakyo slide inside and groaned; "Yes…"

Sakyo stopped for a moment allowing Shinobu to get used to him being inside, although he found his lover was ready for him and even put his hands on his hips to try and get him to move.

"So impatient," He said with a slight chuckle.

Shinobu just glared at him and then when Sakyo moved he moved his head back to groan loudly. He began to move his hips to try and meet Sakyo's thrusts, although it took his a bit of time when they finally matched each other's thrusts they both groaned loudly.

Sakyo moved his hand down to caress Shinobu's member, causing his lover to gasp and look up at him as he began to buck into his firm hand.

"I…"

He didn't need to hear his words, he knew that he was close and so he slowed down his rythem to a gentle thrust and those green eyes glared a him;

"Stop… Stop teasing me!"

Sakyo grinned down at him; "No,"

"Sakyo!"

"No," He repeated firmly and Shinobu panted, feeling himself be so close and yet it was being denied to him.

"Wh… Why not?"

Leaning down he licked the sweat off his lovers top lip; "I want you to beg,"

"What?"

"You heard me," He then allowed his hand to become loose around Shinobu's member.

"I… I could do this alone,"

He nodded in agreement; "Yea, but it won't be as much fun,"

Sighing Shinobu knew he was right, he _could_ just masturbate, but he was craving Sakyo's touch, it was confident and he knew what he was doing, knew which touch would just melt him and bring him so close…

"Please," He finally gave in and rubbed his body against his lover; "Please Sakyo… Please… I want you," He said the last part softly but Sakyo still heard it.

It was good enough for him, for the moment at least and he moved against him, slowly at first with his hand gently caressing him; however he still wanted to hear more of Shinobu's begging for him so he wasn't going to give over his own control just yet.

"Sakyo…" He gasped as he felt Sakyo hit his core; "Fuck…"

"Such. Profanity," He teased; "I like it,"

"I'm…" He closed his eyes, hoping for the release that his body craved and shuddered when he felt Sakyo slow down and his hand loosen around his member; "Sakyo… please…"

"Not yet," He told him, although he loved the sound of Shinobu pleading, right now he didn't want to give in to him just yet.

"But I…" He moved his body to rub against Sakyo, thinking it would make Sakyo move but it did nothing.

"You'll enjoy it more _my_ way,"

"You're a fucking tease," He growled at him with a sharp glare, trying to ignore the pleasure his body was in when Sakyo thrusts into him and his head fell back onto the pillow with a loud cry escaping his lips; "Please… Please…" He body was bucking against him; "Oh please Sakyo…"

He could have denied him and make him wait a bit longer, but this time he would relent and allow Shinobu his pleasure. He moved faster and took a firm hold of Shinobu's member.

"Ah!" He groaned, arching his back and in moments his body shuddered as he came, his breath coming out in pants.

Sakyo watched as Shinobu lay back down on the bed, his body coming down from the pleasure he had received. He let go of his member and began to lick his hand before sliding out of him.

"You taste rather good," He commented and held a finger down for Shinobu to taste.

His lover opened his eyes and slowly opened his mouth, licking ever bit of his taste off his finger and Sakyo couldn't repress the groan that escaped his lips.

Shinobu frowned and then he looked down to see that Sakyo was still hard, part of himself felt rather down cast at that, like he wasn't a good enough to please his lover. With a breath he sat up and then pushed Sakyo onto the sweat covered sheets, moving himself to settle between his legs, trying to ignore how sensitive his own member was as it rubbed the bed sheets.

The red haired blader just looked at him for a moment, but before he could ask what he was planning on doing, Shinobu had tentatively licked his member before slowly taking it into his mouth and almost choked.

"Not so much," Sakyo told him and caressed the top of his head.

Shinobu tried to relax and took him further into his mouth again, slowly bobbing his head up and down with his tongue creating circular motions around his member while Sakyo groaned once again, trying to to thrust until he felt Shinobu gently stroked the underside with his tongue while sucking hard around him. He began to thrust into his mouth, feeling himself release with a loud moan as Shinobu tried to take as such of his cum as possible, though it did spill out of his mouth and onto his chest.

He slowly moved up and lay down next to Sakyo; "You taste…" He began but Sakyo just kissed him, enjoying the taste before moving to lick off the rest of his cum from his chest, as Shinobu stroked his hair.

"Heh, sleep Shinobu," Sakyo told his lover, who was completely spent and rather than saying anything, he just fell asleep.

Sakyo smirked and moved off the bed to get a spare blanket from the top of the wardrobe and settled back onto the bed, covering them both up and settled down to sleep himself.


End file.
